A yarn that is wound around the dyeing bobbin is dyed by a dyeing liquid which is supplied from the inside of the bobbin and is passed through through-holes formed on the circumferential surface of the bobbin. The dyeing liquid, however, does not entirely reach an inner-most layer that is close to the circumferential surface of the dyeing bobbin, causing dyeing specks to appear in this layer. Conventionally, a specified amount of the yarn that corresponds to such a dyeing speck portion in the inner-most layer is removed by an operator from the outer-most layer of a package around which the dyed-yarn has been wound by a winder, or by reversely rotating the package on the winder while the yarn is sucked into a suction mouth.
Alternatively, the dyeing bobbin with a dyeing speck portion located in the inner-most layer is ejected from the winder with the dyeing speck portion left thereon instead of being wound to a package. The bobbin is then transferred to a preparation station, where this portion is cut using a cutter in a stripping device for stripping remaining yarn from the bobbin.
After the yarn is wound to a package by the winder, the operator removes a specified amount of the wound yarn that corresponds to the dyeing speck portion through a visual check, as described above, and a considerable amount of time and labor is required to remove this portion. In addition, when the package is reversely rotated while the yarn is sucked into the suction mouth in order to remove a specified amount of the yarn that corresponds to the dyeing speck portion, a yarn defect removal operation must be performed for even this waste part of the yarn, thereby increasing the amount of unnecessary operations and reducing the operational efficiency of the winder.
In addition, when the dyeing speck portion wound around the dyeing bobbin as its inner-most layer is left thereon instead of being wound to a package and is then cut by the cutter, a large amount of labor and time is required to remove the dyeing-speck portion, and the cutter may damage the dyeing bobbin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dyed-yarn winding method that can solve these problems and automate the removal of the dyeing speck portion.